


Есть многое на свете

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на WTF-2013, задание:<br/>"Сказка, рассказанная дома, за чаем, про зиму и небылицы. Тогда мы все посмеялись над рассказчиком и самой сказкой. А сейчас близится перелом зимы, самая длинная ночь в году... Страхи оживают в темноте и преследуют хозяев. Кого им удастся поймать? Кто сумеет отбиться?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Есть многое на свете

1.

Под одеялом жарко от чужого дыхания, где чьи руки и ноги, не разберешь. Пижамная вечеринка по случаю выпускного удалась на славу.  
– А знаете, – шепчет Юки, – сказку про паука?  
Кто-то сжимает ее ладонь, нежно, но крепко, и ей нравится думать, что это Акане.  
– Страшную? – от волнения у Каори дрожит голос.  
– Конечно страшную, это же ночная сказка! – смеется Акане.  
Она всегда знает, как должно быть, и никогда не сомневается, еще бы, с ее-то тоном. Закрывая глаза, Юки представляет себе Акане в небесно-голубом сиянии, в пепельном платье, сотканном из облаков. На нее невозможно злиться, для нее – самую-самую страшную сказку, которую Юки может вспомнить.  
– Когда я была совсем маленькая, прабабушка рассказывала про паука. Он очень большой и такой ужасный, что прячется глубоко-глубоко под землей, чтобы не распугать своих жертв. Год за годом он ткет свою паутину, тоньше мысли, но крепче самого верного слова. Год за годом невидимая паутина расползается из пролома, пышущего жаром подземной лавы, опутывает дома, кварталы, улицы, районы. И ни один из тех несчастных, кто угодил в паутину, не способен из нее выбраться.  
– Но почему они не уничтожат паутину? – перебивает Каори.  
– Паук хитер, он смазывает паутину специальной слизью, чтобы каждому попавшемуся казалось, что никакой паутины нет, чтобы он просто забыл о том, что куда-то шел, и беззаботно ждал своей ужасной участи. И чем больше людей съедает паук, тем гуще становится паутина, тем меньше солнечных лучей сквозь нее пробиваются, когда-нибудь он опутает всю землю, и наступит вечная ночь и вечная зима!  
Молчание тянется, как густая патока, томительно сладкое. Легко поверить, что снаружи одеяла нет ничего, никого, кроме них троих.  
– Это что же, выходит, мы тоже можем сидеть в паутине? – не выдерживает Каори.  
– Конечно нет, – смеется Акане. – Сибил никогда не пустит сюда никакого паука!  
Юки немного обидно, что Акане совсем не страшно, и она выбирается из-под одеяла на свет, за чаем.

2.

Которую ночь подряд ей снится огромное белесое насекомое, обвивающее Юки суставчатыми конечностями, вырывающее ее сердце клешнями. За его спиной жужжат прозрачные перепончатые крылья. Акане просит оставить Юки в покое, оставить хотя бы тело Юки в покое, она пытается помешать, но ее руки плотно связаны противной клейкой паутиной.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Каори.  
– А? Да. Да, – рассеянно отвечает Акане. Гроб с телом Юки медленно движется к печи. Она едва не кинулась проверить, убедиться что ей приснилось, как насекомое неспешно всаживает в Юки яйцеклад и подергивается натужно, как белеет что-то внутри, когда насекомое наконец отстраняется от мертвого тела.

3.

– И все же ты плоть от плоти этой земли, – улыбается Чхве.  
– Давно отмечено, что земля не может родить любое растение, – отвечает Макисима, поплотнее запахивая куртку – на несколько размеров больше нужного, но в промозглых от сырости трущобах он и этому рад.  
– Я вырос в этой стране, – издевательски цитирует Чхве. – Откуда столько уверенности, что за границами города что-то есть? Будто ты когда-нибудь из него выезжал.  
С тех пор, как его убили, у Чхве появился один недостаток: он разучился молчать.  
– Но ты же приехал сюда из Кореи.  
– Я думаю, что я приехал сюда из Кореи. Сколько я ни пытаюсь вспомнить…  
– Избавь меня от этого, тебе уже нечем вспоминать.  
– Ударом ниже пояса в нашем случае считается удар выше плеча.  
– Хорошо, так что ты прежде всего вспоминаешь?  
– Ничего, в этом все дело. Я знаю слово “дом”, я знаю слово “война” и представляю себе смутные картины – какой-то мебели, каких-то лифтов, какой-то суеты на каких-то улицах. Я не помню ни одной яркой вывески, я не помню, какие конфеты выпрашивал у матери по воскресеньям, ни одной детской игры, ни одного выцарапанного на парте слова. Это нормально, по-твоему?

4.

По дороге до места крушения самолета Акане дважды задает один и тот же вопрос, еще дважды на свой лад его повторяет Гиноза, даже Масаока, судя по виду, с трудом удерживается, чтобы не присоединиться.  
– Это очередная игра, – отвечает им Когами.  
– Потому что он на самом деле психопат, настоящий чокнутый психопат, как в старых книгах, – передергивает он плечами.  
– Да черт его знает!  
Рассказывать о сообщении, которое пришло сразу после звонка, уже поздно, он злится на себя за то, что не сделал этого сразу. Но тогда пришлось бы объяснять, где оно, а сообщение Когами удалил, как только прочитал, стер наверняка, вместе со всеми остальными. “Ecce aranea” – и сколько он ни пытался, вспомнить, что цитировал Макисима в этот раз, у Когами не получалось.

5.

Гиноза думает, что прыгать – это совсем не страшно. В сравнении с тем, что было вчера, с тем, что может быть завтра. Один шаг навстречу ветру – и все закончится навсегда, сорок один этаж – хорошая высота для того, чтобы поставить точку в личном деле.  
Гиноза думает об этом уже неделю, но до сих пор его останавливали две мысли: что скажет отец, когда узнает, и что скажет Когами.  
Ветер режет глаза до слез, кажется, что между ногами и землей проложены тончайшие бесцветные нити, что можно попробовать пройти по ним от балкона до самой башни Ноны, хватило бы только сил.

6.

Густые снежные хлопья врываются в полуразваленный дом, налипают на дуло.  
– С кем ты разговариваешь? – спрашивает Когами, по-прежнему целясь точно в лоб.  
– С мертвым другом, – пожимает плечами Макисима. – Не волнуйся, он не причинит тебе вреда.  
– Кому из нас ты это сказал? – интересуется Чхве, устроившись за спиной у Когами и разминая пальцы.  
– Дай нам закончить, – то ли требует, то ли просит Макисима.  
– Дать вам закончить – что?  
– Не вам, а нам, нам с тобой.  
Когами резко смещается, чтобы увидеть, что находится у него за спиной.  
Макисима, конечно, уходит в перекат, и пуля не причиняет ему вреда.  
– Я их видел! – кричит он из-за укрытия, отвлекая Когами, пока Чхве сталкивает тому на голову ветхие перекрытия. Затем, отшвырнув ногой пистолет, присаживается и раскрывает бритву.  
– Извини, но я вынужден кое-что проверить.  
– Поломаешь, – предупреждает Чхве и мягко берется за лезвие, и сжимает пальцы до тех пор, пока на лицо ошарашенного Когами вместе со снегом не падают первые капли крови.

7.

Без очков, с чашечкой чая в руках, директор Касей напоминает ей бабушку, еще молодую, с фотографий.  
– Безумие заразно, – говорит директор.  
– Я видела ваш труп, – говорит Акане.  
– Это значит, что ты ошиблась. Либо тогда, либо сейчас. Как по-твоему?  
Акане пришла сюда говорить начистоту. Она ожидала, что ее выгонят, отчитают, разжалуют. Чаепития в личной комнате директора – пожалуй, не ожидала. Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, она не может сдержать улыбку. Здесь обои с желтыми хризантемами на стенах, точь-в-точь как в бабушкиной спальне.  
– Я хочу знать, чем он отличается. Почему его важно взять живым настолько, что вы готовы пожертвовать лучшим детективом.  
– Ему пришло время вернуться, – объясняет Касей. – И накормить семью.  
Крылья у Касей золотые, она нежно держит Акане за подбородок шероховатыми клешнями.  
– У меня есть для тебя подарок, девочка моя, – шепчет Касей, и в мире нет ничего более важного, чем ее бархатистый шепот, что-то липкое течет у Акане по вискам, плача от счастья, она нажимает кнопку на пульте в кармане, и все разрывается сверкающими лепестками хризантем.  
Когда они наконец опадают, становится темно и холодно, но совсем не больно.

8.

К рассвету они доходят до границы города и некоторое время молча смотрят, как тысячи крошечных паучков заделывают прорехи в густом серебристом тумане, но он, обледеневший, тут же рвется в тысячах новых мест.  
– А здесь и кроме нас имеются скалолазы с бомбой в кармане, – улыбается Макисима.  
– Отрадно и почетно умереть за отечество, – задумчиво произносит Чхве и идет в сторону ближайшей прорехи.  
– Не обращай внимания, – говорит Макисима. – Ему всегда нравились наши камикадзе. Наумирается и вернется, куда он денется.  
Когами старательно не обращает внимания до тех пор, пока паучков не разбрасывает в разные стороны, в лицо бьет обжигающей волной, Макисима смеется и бежит вперед. Они бегут так быстро, как могут, перепрыгивая через клейкие нити, стряхивая с себя десятки тонких струн, которыми в них стреляют сзади, воздух снаружи пьяняще свежий, небо – такое прозрачно-чистое, что на него больно смотреть, они бегут не разбирая дороги, спотыкаясь на скользком льду, сдирая кожу о слипшийся, грязный снег, они карабкаются на высокий холм, левое крыло Макисимы давно волочится по земле, сломанное и порванное, когда он совсем слабеет, Когами подставляет плечо, до вершины осталось совсем немного.  
С вершины видно другие вершины, и заснеженную долину, и яркое слепящее солнце, и город, и даже людей, отсюда совсем крошечных, похожих на муравьев.  
– Пригнись, – говорит кто-то из-за спины Когами, и чья-то рука тянет его вниз за шиворот.  
Он едва успевает нырнуть в укрытие, снаряд обжигает висок и взрывается за спиной, осколок больно жалит предплечье. За первым снарядом летят другие.  
– Они не хотят с нами бороться, они хотят нас убить, – шепчет окровавленный Макисима, которого они вдвоем стаскивают с холма.

9.

Улицы полны хитиновыми трупами и свалявшимися ошметками паутины, по ним, слепые и беспомощные, ползают люди, непохожие на людей. Их стоны тонут в нарастающем со всех сторон гуле.

10.

– Никто по-настоящему не умирает, пока о нем помнят, – хрипит Макисима, кровь пузырится у него на губах. – Думай о городе, я не справлюсь один. Как хочешь, но думай о нем.  
Опять плохое время спорить, плохое время убивать Макисиму, он и сам неплохо с этим справляется.  
Когами закрывает глаза и представляет улицы, пронизанные артериями проводов, по которым течет ток. Он плохо знает весь город, поэтому районы, где он не был, быстро оказываются обесточенными или затопленными, слишком сложно думать обо всем одновременно.  
– Опять трущобы, – вздыхает Макисима. – Ну давай хоть без триффидов в этот раз.  
А Чхве все туже затягивает вокруг них плотный бурый кокон, в котором тепло и тихо, как под пуховым одеялом.


End file.
